Niño
by metamorphcat
Summary: Yogi x Gareki Gareki es una criatura cautelosa que no confía en nadie, con el mas minimo sonido o toque despierta, pero solo hay una persona a cuyo tacto está irremediablemente acostumbrado.
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente quería que el titulo de la historia fuese en inglés, pero luego podría confundir el idioma, así que mejor lo dejé en español. Hay posibilidad de una continuación, no estoy segura, pero por mientras le pondré terminado, si continua ya se enterarán :3

* * *

><p><strong>Child. <strong>

_Special._

Desde que lo había visto había quedado prendado de aquel joven, era simplemente "hermoso" según como él lo describía, no sólo su físico, sino también su corazón. Por eso siempre surgía en él aquella necesidad enorme de abrazarlo cada que tuviera oportunidad, no sólo incluía las veces en que el joven de cabellos azabache hacía inconscientemente un comentario que hiciera latir su corazón, sino también, cada vez que fuesen a volar, el procuraba sujetar al muchacho de tal forma que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Se había percatado de sus sentimientos aquella tarde que fueron de compras a Vantnam, aquel momento en que Gareki habló sobre dejar la segunda nave de Circus y que sus impulsos hablaron por él mismo al sujetar al moreno para evitar que se alejara más, lo había sujetado con tal fuerza que el azabache incluso se había quejado de que lo lastimaba.

Él sabía que no era del todo normal, el interés que sentía por el azabache iba más allá de la amistad y eso, desde perspectiva del rubio, no estaba bien. Sobre todo porque para él, Gareki aunque era un chico muy fuerte, era precisamente por lo mismo que también era muy frágil; justo como un diamante, el cual es muy difícil de romper, pero que si se ejerce un presión excesiva terminará por hacer añicos e incapaz de volver a lo que era.

Tenía miedo de terminar por romper a Gareki, al igual que el pequeño Nai. El quería protegerlo para siempre, ese era el motivo principal por el insistía en tratarlo como a un niño, quería mostrarle la calidez que las familias podrían prodigarse, que podía ser querido sin temor a cualquier tipo de separación que pudiera traer consigo una relación amorosa, quería tratarlo con ternura, sin embargo…no…con ello no estaba protegiendo a Gareki, lo que hacía era protegerse a sí mismo, quería proteger esa relación que tenía con el moreno, él era el que estaba asustado de separarse de él, pero también era verdad que temía romper al azabache.

Pensando en todo ello, se dirigió a la sala de estar de la nave, ahí vio que había una gran cantidad de objetos sobre los sillones, aparentemente las ovejas se encontraban haciendo una especie de remodelación, tanto de algunas bodegas del barco, como de variadas habitaciones, realmente no había muchos lugares en donde estar; así que mientras terminaban con la remodelación habían llevado algunas cosas ahí, el único sillón vacío era el que tenía 3 puestos, Yogi se encontraba tan cansado por toda la resolución a la que había llegado que quiso tomar una siesta, sin embargo, decidió ocupar solo 2 puestos, por si alguien más quería sentarse ahí, de manera que dejó sus piernas colgando por el descansa brazos; y así se quedó dormido.

Algunos minutos más tarde el moreno ingresó en la sala ya que las ovejas lo habían corrido de su habitación, afortunadamente había logrado tomar un libro antes de que lo echaran; una vez en la sala vio de inmediato al rubio recostado ahí y que el único sitio libre era a su lado, no muy seguro se encaminó al sofá y se quedó primero de pie observándolo, grabando en su mente cada una de sus facciones, ciertamente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el tener a Yogi cerca le hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad, sin embargo, también le había creado un sentimiento de inferioridad con el que no le gustaba tratar, sabía que no era culpa del rubio así que también se sentía un poco mal cada vez que se desquitaba con él por eso; suspiró pesadamente y sacó una manta que estaba entre las cosas que habían colocado las ovejas en la habitación y lo cubrió con ella, en breve tomó asiento a su lado y se dispuso a leer en silencio.

Luego de algunos minutos, el rubio se despertó y al hacerlo pudo ver el rostro durmiente del cuervo, se había quedado dormido de nuevo leyendo, sonrió para sus adentros, pues Gareki le parecía simplemente adorable, se quedó algunos minutos viéndolo hasta que cayó en cuenta que la habitación ya estaba despejada, lo más probable es que las ovejas hubiesen terminado, así que decidió llevar al joven a su habitación, antes de ponerse de pie notó la manta con la que estaba cubierto "Debió ser Tsukumo-chan" pensó para sí, la dobló con cuidado y la colocó en el descansabrazos.

Finalmente tomó al moreno en brazos y se sorprendió un poco de que no se despertara, pues normalmente el azabache despertaba con el más mínimo sonido o toque. Decidió no darle más importancia y se encaminó a la habitación de jovencito para que descansara mejor.

Al llegar a ella, lo depositó con suavidad en la litera y se quedó observando el rostro durmiente, sus facciones, su respiración tranquila y sus labios, se había quedado prendado observándolos, los rozó con sus dedos y acercó de apoco su rostro al contrario, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, nervioso, decidió abandonar la habitación lo más rápido que pudiese; al salir se topó con Tsukumo.

- ¡T-T-Tsukumo-chan! –exclamó nervioso, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

- ¿Qué sucede Yogi? Te ves nervioso- inquirió la joven con un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación.

- N-nada, es solo que Gareki-kun se quedó dormido en la sala y-y-y yo solo lo traje a su habitación- la rubia notó el declive en la voz del de orbes amatistas, sonrió un poco y le confió:

- Ah, es verdad, los vi durmiendo hace un rato. Creo que fue Gareki-kun el que te cubrió con la manta –comentó, notando al instante como las facciones del rubio se dulcificaban más de lo usual, si es que eso era aun posible –

- ¡¿En serio Tsukumo-chan?! ¡¿Gareki-kun lo hizo?!- inquirió esperanzado.

- Eso creo, ya que si hubiera sido yo, Nai o alguien más, habríamos cubierto a ambos, de hecho apenas iba a ir a cubrirlo a él con una manta, pero ya no estaban ninguno de los dos- dándose cuenta de un detalle importante agregó- Pero me sorprende que no se haya despertado cuando lo trajiste a su habitación.

- Eso mismo pensé, creo que debía estar muy cansado –agregó con una sonrisa tímida.

- O tal vez que se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia, sin embargo…-fue interrumpida:

- ¡Tsukumo-chan! ¡Yogi!- les llamaba el pequeño Nai, Yogi le hizo una señal para que bajara su voz y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la puerta.

- Gareki-kun está durmiendo y lo traje hace poco, así que mejor no lo molestemos- dijo dulcemente Yogi.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó el albino, para después volver a hablar impresionado- ¡Increíble! ¿cómo lograste que no se despertara?

- ¿Eh?- la pregunta descolocó un poco al rubio, más que nada porque venía del pequeño Nai.

- Gareki siempre se despierta cuando hago cualquier ruido o cuando me muevo demasiado, pero tú eres especial, Yogi, porque contigo no se despierta- dijo sonriente.

- Pero Nai-chan posiblemente es porque se preocupa por ti y quiere cuidarte- dijo no muy ilusionado el rubio.

- ¡Pero Yogi y Tsukumo siempre están protegiéndonos! ¡Gareki se siente seguro con ustedes!- agregó felizmente, logrando con esto que ambos jóvenes se sintieran alegres, pero en el caso de Yogi, no tanto como debió haber sido, lo cual notó la jovencita, así que se apuró a agregar:

- Pero, conmigo si se despierta- dijo la rubia, para hacerle notar al de orbes amatistas un punto importante.

- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Yogi es muy especial para Gareki!- agregó el pequeño Nai con inocencia.

El rubio se sonrojó a sobremanera, realmente era un lindo pensamiento y estaba más que feliz de haber escuchado eso del pequeño Nai que es siempre sincero, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba bien para él continuar pensando así sobre el moreno dueño de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? XD abandono el fandom?<p>

En fin, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito si alguien lee esto.

Algo que anhelaba plasmar es cómo veo que en la historia Gareki tolera y acepta más el tacto de Yogi que de ninguna otra persona y a su vez, cómo la presencia de Gareki es la que mantiene la estabilidad mental de Yogi.

cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia! Aquí hay otro cap más :D

Me inspiré tanto luego de leer el capitulo anterior de Karneval pero fue idea mía o... SPOILER: La manera en que Yogi se comportó fue muy similar a una reacción de Silver Yogi? FIN DE SPOILER

Espero les guste el cap :3

* * *

><p><em>Acuario<em>

El moreno despertó en su habitación con un agradable sosiego, aunque no tardó mucho en sorprenderse de no haber despertado cuando lo trajeron, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la sala leyendo junto a un durmiente Yogi, así que lo más probable es que haya sido él quien lo haya llevado hasta su cama.

Volvió a sorprenderse de no haberlo notado, después de todo, el rubio no era una persona precisamente sigilosa, de hecho, era bastante ruidoso, al grado en que en ocasiones no lo soportaba. Pero por otra parte….se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que le embargó en ese momento. No lo admitiría jamás, pero estaba ya más que acostumbrado al tacto de Yogi debido a todos esos abrazos de oso, caricias y demás contacto que le prodigaba el mayor, tan frecuentes como para no haberse habituado ya. Además de que al ser siempre protegido por el rubio, solía sentir que podía dejarle su vida en sus manos sin preocuparse, aunque odiara esto último, pues nunca antes había pensado en alguien de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿el motivo por el que el rubio no le había despertado era que se sentía seguro con él? Pero eso no podía ser, el de ojos lavanda era tan descuidado y distraído que era imposible no estar siempre alerta con alguien así, era algo que no podía creer, simplemente no podía por más que lo intentara. Pero…al reflexionar bien, si se hablaba de "seguridad" podía sentirse más seguro con Tsukumo, Iva o hasta con el maldito cuatro ojos de Hirato, sin embargo, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido alguna de ellas o el capitán del barco, quienes se acercaran él, lo notaría y se despertaría al instante, inclusive Nai que dormía en la misma habitación con él lo despertaba con el mínimo movimiento que hiciese, además de haber sido ellos, lo habrían enviado a su habitación y no traído como parecía ser la situación. No había explicación lógica o al menos una que le satisficiera…

¿Eso significaba que Yogi era especial? No podía ser ¿especial cómo?, ¿desde qué momento había sido así? ¿Y por qué habría recurrido esa palabra? Recordaba bien que cuando sucedió el problema con Yotaka y Tsubame, no tuvo problema en despertar en cuanto el rubio le tocó la mejilla, pero ahora lo había cargado y llevado a su habitación, incluso por lo que se daba cuenta, le había quitado los goggles, se sonrojó ante la idea y después de varios minutos más de rotunda negación, decidió reflexionar racional y abiertamente, después de todo, sólo los tontos y los locos se negaban a la realidad. Luego de reflexionar mucho se permitió suponer que quizá, QUIZÁ y si sentía algo "especial" por el rubio.

Y si hipotéticamente aceptara esa posibilidad, tenía también que pensar que eso no significaba que el de ojos amatistas sintiera lo mismo por él, después de todo, Yogi insistía en tratarlo como a un niño ¡Lo ponía al mismo nivel que a Nai! Y él no quería que el rubio lo viese, ni lo tratase como a un niño, tampoco quería ser tratado como lo que actualmente era: una persona "ajena" a circus, aunque él mismo había señalado es hecho en variadas ocasiones al rubio.

¡¿Ahora resultaba ser su culpa?! Claro que no. Además adelantándose por esa misma línea de pensamientos, no quería ser una criatura que necesitara protección, no quería ser un estorbo, quería pararse orgullosamente a su lado como un igual.

Pero ese hombre de dorados cabellos lo seguía manteniendo en una etapa de su vida que realmente odiaba. Como niño no pudo hacer nada por Tsubaki, no pudo ayudarla, ni protegerla, ni mucho menos liberarla. No quería ser un niño.

Actualmente tampoco contaba con la fuerza para proteger a Nai o al menos defenderse a sí mismo y evitar ser una carga para los demás, odiaba esa situación. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así y odiaba a Yogi por dejarlo en esa posición y hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Después de reflexionar continuamente, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado algo de tiempo y que de hecho tenía hambre, así que decidió salir de la cama e ir por algo para comer. Se preguntaba si las ovejas ya habrían terminado con la remodelación, ojalá eso no interfiriera con su búsqueda por alimento. Se dirigió al comedor e indeseablemente se encontró con Yogi.

Le dirigió una mirada fría sin darse cuenta, pues estaba aun absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque eso no duró mucho cuando escuchó su nombre salir animadamente de los labios de aquel rubio, lo cual, aunque no lo quiso admitir, le tranquilizó de algún modo, posiblemente había sido esa gran sonrisa y esa mirada dulzona que siempre le dirigía.

- ¡Gareki-kun! ¿Buscas a Nai-chan? Él y Tsukumo bajaron al pueblo a pasear un poco, así que…-la explicación no solicitada del paradero del pequeño albino fue interrumpida por el moreno, quien se excusó, extrañando en el proceso al mayor.

- No, la verdad, solo venía por algo de comer- dijo sentándose frente al rubio, y tomando una de las galletas que yacía graciosamente acomodada en una charola, justo en medio de la mesa. Yogi, quien lo observaba insistentemente, no podía dejar de pensar en las inocentes palabras del pequeño Nai, de modo que no se había percatado que observaba fijamente al cuervo- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-no, nada en especial. ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó como esperando algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. El carbón se sintió apenado, no quería conversar de eso, y menos que estuvo dándole vueltas a cierta situación que ocurrió, sencillamente, Yogi no tenía delicadeza.

- Sí- contestó escuetamente, ¿qué más podría decir? Por su parte el rubio se sintió algo decepcionado ¿qué esperaba del jovencito?

Ambos guardaron silencio, y se quedaron ahí tomando la merienda tranquilamente, aunque Yogi se sentía ansioso. Los silencios siempre habían sido algo que le aturdía y le preocupaban, por muchos motivos: por ejemplo, que los silencios eran el tiempo en que una persona puede pensar en una gran cantidad de cosas, cosas que muchas veces no querían pensar aunque ¿qué podría ser tan malo como para ni siquiera querer pensarlo? Pero eso no se aplicaba solo a lo que él pudiese pensar, sino en lo que pudiese surcar por la cabeza ébano. Él sabía que el cuervo era un jovencito muy mordaz para algunos asuntos, pero también sabía que no era tan directo como pretendía para otros, así que saber qué pensaba, era simplemente algo imposible para él.

- ¿En qué piensas, Gareki-kun?- le preguntó para comenzar una conversación. El moreno observó la mirada de borrego a medio matar del mayor, parecía angustiado ¿por qué siempre ponía esa cara? ¡Era molesto!

- En nada en especial- respondió desviándose, ciertamente la respuesta real hubiera sido "En ti y en mí" pero eso sonaba muy patético y cursi ¡Jamás lo diría en su vida!

- ¿S-sabes? E-es bueno hablar de las cosas que te molestan o te preocupan , si las hablas con otra persona, te sentirás más ligero y…yo por ejemplo suelo hablar con Nyanperowna y…- su discurso se cortó cuando vio la mirada de desagrado que le proyectaba el moreno.

- ¿Ese gato? En serio ¿Cuántos años tienes?- insistió en remarcar el jovencito.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó preocupado el rubio, como siempre con voz estridente.

- Ah, ya me voy- dijo el moreno parándose y alistándose para abandonar la habitación, después de todo, no debió quedarse a comer con Yogi, no quería discutir sobre nada. Además, le hizo pensar en cosas innecesarias y además…y además ¿qué?

- No te vayas, Gareki-kun- pidió el rubio sujetando su brazo con algo de fuerza.

- Duele- dijo en voz baja, justo como sucedió en Vantnam. El rubio, se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado por su impulso, esa urgencia de retener al moreno se hacía cada vez más y más presente en su vida.

- L-lo siento- dijo apenado, ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que Yogi continuó- ¿No quieres salir un rato?- inquirió esperanzado, y pese a todos los impulsos de Gareki que gritaban con fuerza "No" dijo que sí, bueno…a su manera.

- ¿A hacer qué?

- Lo que tú quieras. ¡Si quieres podemos ir de compras o solo a caminar o- decía atropelladamente el rubio, con el fin de ofrecer la mayor cantidad de opciones, debía haber alguna a la que el cuervo, dueño de sus pensamientos, le dijera que sí.

- Solo a caminar está bien- dijo el moreno, pero como se sintió incómodo accediendo tan sumisamente (o así lo sintió él) completó- Estoy algo harto de estar encerrado.

- ¡Sí! –dijo animado, mientras estrechaba fuerte el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, ya hacían varias horas desde que no sentía aquella calidez tan agradable y la extrañaba.

- Suéltame- pidió sin muchos ánimos, después de todo, se encontraba ya más acostumbrado a las usuales muestras de afecto del rubio. Pero al ver que el de hebras doradas no lo soltaba, comenzó a forcejear, alejando a como pudo al mayor, que lo último que quería era soltar a ese jovencito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se alistaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la nave. El mayor atrajo hacia si al cuervo para bajar de la nave, el muchacho no protestó, se dejo asir por el mayor y comenzó a sentir el viento golpetear a su piel y revolver su cabello.

Cuando finalmente los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, el de cabellos oscuros se alejó rápidamente para deshacer el agarre que el rubio mantenía aun con firmeza, se dispusieron a caminar para matar el tiempo.

- ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir, ?- inquirió el rubio, sin dejar de observar las bonitas facciones del muchacho.

- No realmente- dijo apático- ¿Hay algo aquí para ver?- dijo luego de pensarlo un poco.

- Bueno, en esta ciudad hay un enorme acuario y unos cines, también…-fue interrumpido por el moreno.

- Vayamos ahí.

- ¿A dónde?- quiso asegurarse el mayor.

- Al acuario.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al establecimiento caminando, el mayor iba con paso animado, realmente le daba gusto ir lado a lado con Gareki, este ultimo por su parte caminaba buscando con la mirada algo que pudiese entretenerle.

- ¿Te gusta ver los peces, Gareki-kun?- preguntó el rubio esforzándose nuevamente por hacer una conversación y mantener al más bajito entretenido, quería que la pasara bien con él.

- No realmente- otra respuesta corta.

Arribaron al lugar e ingresaron, el acuario era enorme y Yogi había pedido un folleto con un mapa para saber a dónde dirigirse. Dentro de los enormes contenedores había una gran variedad de peces, algunos de colores, otros de aspecto fino y otros más con dientes afilados, incluso había otros con formas curiosas que el más bajito no se imaginaba pudiesen haber. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, pensando que Nai podría gustarle, pero sería algo difícil estar vigilando de que no se perdiera, ya que el lugar distraía mucho, así que en cierto modo, había sido mucho mejor ir solo con Yogi. Cuando se percató de ese pensamiento se sonrojó pero en ello vio al mayor llegar hasta donde él, lo sorprendió porque no se había percatado que se había ido, aparentemente había ido a comprar un par de crêpes para ambos.

- Te traje una crêpe de chocolate con nueces- el mayor le ofreció el postre, que el cuervo aceptó.

- Gracias- respondió viendo el curioso postre.

- ¿Nunca habías comido una?- inquirió el mayor al ver la mirada extrañada que dirigía el menor a su crêpe.

- No, en Karasuna no había nada como esto- respondió en tono neutro.

- ¡Entonces debes probarla definitivamente!- dijo el mayor con algo de efusividad, no muy convencido el azabache comenzó a degustar la crêpe, su rostro cambió ligeramente sin hacerlo.

- No está mal- dijo a modo de respuesta al mayor, que lo observaba expectante de su reacción. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo lo lindo que se vio el moreno al momento en que probó aquel postre. Entre más conocía a ese chico, más sentía que quería mantenerlo con él por siempre y por sobre todo, mostrarle ese tipo de cosas, cosas sencillas que no conocía y que eran placenteras.

- ¿Verdad?- se aseguró el mayor obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del jovencito.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el acuario, observándolo todo. En ocasiones Gareki simplemente seguía algunos pasos atrás a Yogi, quien corría entusiasmado de un tanque a otro y en otras más Yogi admiraba el rostro de contemplación que proyectaba Gareki cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

Cuando el menor terminó de comer su crêpe, el rubio le cedió la suya que era de fresas con crema batida y caramelo, quería mostrarle más y más cosas, quería que esa salida con él fuese la mejor de todas, que el moreno pudiese divertirse con él. Gareki, no muy convencido aceptó comerse la crêpe del mayor comentando que lo haría solo porque el mayor estaba insistiendo (lo cual no era del todo mentira).

Mientras disfrutaba de la crêpe, dejó algunos rastros de crema y caramelo en sus labios, el rubio sin pensárselo llevó su pulgar hasta los labios del jovencito para quitarle el dulce que tenía impregnado. En breve y sin pensárselo realmente se llevó ese mismo pulgar a su boca para probar el caramelo y la crema. El cuervo estaba tan impactado por la acción del mayor que no le reclamó, solo se quedó inmóvil, cuando el rubio se distrajo viendo quien sabría qué, se mordió los labios pues aquella caricia le había producido un ligero cosquilleo.

* * *

><p>De momento me retiro.<p>

Visiten mi fansub donde tengo algunos doujinshi Yoreki :D www . hito - love . blogspot .mx/

Espero volver :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a toda (os)

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historiaaa! me da mucho gusto, de verdad ^^ aquí les traigo el final de la cita.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonar.<strong>

Yogi había notado lo que hizo demasiado tarde, aunque fingió no hacerlo, realmente no sabía qué decirle a Gareki si llegaba a reclamarle, estaba tan nervioso y aunque era difícil (por no decir imposible) esperaba que el moreno no lo notara. Era casi seguro que el cuervo consideraría lo que hizo como algo desagradable ¡¿Qué haría?! Necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato, para amenizar la situación, algo, lo que fuere. Mientras las dudas azotaban su cabeza, su vista se quedó fija en un punto y leyó de un espectáculo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en intentar llevar ahí al moreno.

- G-Gareki-kun ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos por allá a ver el espectáculo?- decía jalando de la muñeca al muchacho que seguía algo estático por lo que había pasado recién, aunque claro, no volteaba a verlo en ningún momento.

- ¡No quiero ver un estúpido espectáculo infantil! ¡Suéltame!- rebatió con un ligero sonrojo, mientras se zafaba del agarre, logrando con esto tranquilizar al mayor ya que su acción arbitraria había sido pasada por alto. Aunque al mismo tiempo eso era algo triste para él, era como decir qué le importaba tan poco al cuervo que ni si quiera se había molestado en enojarse. Eso lo hirió, pero luego volvió a recordar las palabras del pequeño Nai y volvió a recobrar un poco de su confianza, al menos la suficiente para insistir.

- ¡Solo será un momento! ¡Además puedes meterte a nadar con esos peces! ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho, verdad?- intentaba convencerle por todos los medios, volviendo a sujetarlo y casi arrastrarlo hasta allá, notando que el jovencito ya casi no oponía resistencia y solo lo seguía de mala gana, sin desasir el agarre, lo cual le alegró mucho, pero no bajaba de ninguna manera su ansiedad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vieron un espectáculo con unos peses más o menos de las mismas dimensiones que un delfín, con unas aletas delgadas y frondosas en forma de holanes, llenas de distintas tonalidades de azul y rosa, tenían una trompa delgada y alargada, pero muy diferente de las de los delfines, producían un sonar muy agradable al oído y parecía ser que gustaban de la gente.

Aquellos curiosos seres vivos daban piruetas y hacían todo tipo de gracias, cosa que Yogi observaba encantado, como niño en juguetería y señalaba constantemente mientras gritaba cosas como "¡Viste eso, Gareki-kun!" o "¡Increíble!". Por su parte, el moreno jugaba con el celular del mayor, sólo volteando de vez en vez a ver el espectáculo, pero como no le parecía muy de su estilo el "observar maravillado" a los seres vivos, no duraba atento a él por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Yogi notó que en un estanque contiguo era donde se podía nadar con esas graciosas criaturas, cosa que no pasó por alto y de inmediato asumió que ambos irían.

- ¡Gareki-kun! – volteó a verlo con ojos brillantes y su mejor sonrisa, tan pronto escuchó que la presentadora anunciaba el acceso al tanque.

- No- se negó de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de más.

- ¡Todavía no he dicho nada!- peleó de vuelta muy frustrado por la negativa tan veloz que obtuvo.

- ¡Vas a decir que quieres que me meta contigo a ese estanque! ¡¿Verdad?!- le gritó exasperado, el rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, ciertamente había dado en el clavo.

- ¡Solo será un momento! ¡Una experiencia nueva, Gareki-kun!- dijo sujetándole de los brazos.

- Si quieres ir, entra tú solo. Yo te observo desde aquí- le permitió, girando su rostro levemente ante la cercanía del otro.

- ¡Pero yo quiero que entremos juntos!- decía estrechándolo en otro de sus conocidos abrazos de oso. El moreno a como podía intentaba alejarlo de sí, aun no estaba listo para ese contacto después del "incidente"

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Además no traemos nada como trajes de baño ni ropa para cambiarnos!- se defendió, intentando con eso dejar quieto al mayor de una buena vez.

- ¡Podemos comprar algunas, ese no es problema! – grito, intentando convencerle por todos los medios, mientras ceñía su agarre al muchacho, que ya no se resistía tanto como antes. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, lo cargó dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de recuerdos, para comprar un par de trajes de baño.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritaba revolviéndose en los brazos del mayor y pataleando, esperando en una de tantas, pegarle en la canilla para que lo soltara. Pero no lo había conseguido, y el mayor que trabajó rápido, ya había entrado y comprado un par de trajes de baño para que pudiesen meterse juntos al estanque.

- ¡Listo! Ahora, Gareki-kun, ve a cambiarte- le pidió amable, soltándolo.

- No, yo te dije que no lo compraras porque no planeo meterme ahí.

- ¡Por favor, Gareki-kun! ¡Ven conmigo!- siguió rogando enérgicamente, al grado en que la gente había comenzado a verlos muy fijamente- ¡No quiero ir solo! ¡Por favor!- tanta atención estaban atrayendo, que el moreno se sintió incómodo y estaba por retirarse de ahí y dejar que Yogi hiciese su escándalo sólo, pero por algún motivo se sintió culpable cuando vio el reflejo de ambos en un aparador: él de brazos cruzados con expresión apática y al mayor con ambas manos juntas y con ojos vidriosos y esperanzados, rogando por su participación. Chistó maldiciendo su conciencia y accedió finalmente de mala gana.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Basta!- dijo arrebatándole el traje de baño y dándole un manotazo en la cara para hacerlo a un lado. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar, en vista de que Yogi lucía una sonrisa muy dulce y satisfecha con esa "muestra de afecto" que a ojos de los demás distaba mucho de serlo. Por su parte el moreno iba dando zancadas largas con un ligero sonrojo que no podía controlar desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente ambos se habían cambiado y se dirigieron a aquel estanque. El mayor iba empujando ligeramente al cuervo para que avanzara, puesto iba muy renuente a hacerlo. Cuando llegaron, primero se metió el de hebras doradas sintiendo el agua fresca que le cubría hasta el pecho y le ofreció una mano al más joven para que ingresara cuidadosamente. El muchacho se metió por su cuenta, ignorando la mano del rubio, quien solo sonrió ligeramente, eso era algo típico del jovencito, así que de ningún modo le hizo sentir mal. Apenas se metió el moreno, fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de esos peses.

- ¿Qué quieren?- inquirió incómodo de que las miradas de todos en el lugar se posaran en él y la innecesaria atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de esas criaturas.

- ¡Creo que les gustas, Gareki-kun!- exclamó alegre el más alto que también se había visto envuelto por esos peses que habían comenzado a emitir su sonar.

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el cuervo un tanto perturbado.

- Están cantando para ustedes, no muy seguido lo hacen estos pequeños- dijo la instructora, impresionada.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió el mayor bastante curioso mientras acariciaba a uno de esos animales.

- Se dice que el sonar de estos pequeños pueden curar heridas del corazón, tal vez ellos sienten algo en ustedes- dijo la instructora sin mala intención, logrando con esto descolocar al mayor, entendía porque podrían intentar sanar al jovencito, pero no había pensado que él también pudiese necesitar ser sanado, al menos no desde que Gareki y Nai habían llegado al 2ndo barco.

Seguía encantado viendo como esos peses rodeaban al moreno y la bonita expresión que mostraba. Pero de pronto esa cara que le parecía tan bonita y que le gustaba tanto ver, había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas, de inmediato se acercó al muchacho, sólo para darse cuenta que él también derramaba lágrimas. El rubio se posó detrás del más bajito y cubrió los ojos del azabache con una de sus manos, ocultando de esa manera sus lágrimas de la vista de los demás, manteniéndolo en un semiabrazo que el moreno no rechazó, extrañamente.

El cuervo se había percatado que el rubio también estaba llorando, permanecía en un llanto silencioso y no el usual escándalo que generalmente hacía, sino que se quedaba en leves suspiros y un torrente de lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos, pero continuaba fuerte, como si intentase como siempre protegerlo, aunque ahora no era de los varuga, era más bien protegerlo de sí mismo.

Permanecieron así por orden-petición de la instructora que había visto que esos dos realmente necesitaban de ese sonido, al ver que aquellas criaturas continuaban con su canto y rodeando a ese par de manera constante. Luego de casi media hora el sonido cesó, al igual que las lágrimas.

El rubio fue guiando al menor a las escaleras para salir del estanque, sin quitar su mano de la vista del moreno. Ambos caminaban guiados por la vista del rubio quien seguía el flujo de luces, los dos avanzaban un poco mareados. Cuando salieron del estanque, la instructora les entregó un par de toallas para que se secaran, el rubio puso uno de las toallas en los hombros del menor destapando finalmente sus ojos que parecían tan ausentes como los suyos, pero con un poco más de tranquilidad. Se puso una toalla él mismo y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho que parecía aun absorto en sus pensamientos, al menos lo suficiente como para no rechazar su toque; era la primera vez que Yogi sentía que debía permanecer callado y compartiendo el silencio con el muchacho sin sentirse tan ansioso, solo quería abrazarlo así como estaba.

Lo fue guiando hacia los vestidores, al llegar, giró un poco al muchacho y le dio un abrazo bastante protector y no tan efusivo como solía hacer, fue un abrazo corto y el moreno estaba tan absorto en lo que acababa de vivir que no le molestó realmente, cuando el rubio se separó de él, cada uno procedió a cambiarse por su ropa para finalmente volver al 2ndo barco, había sido demasiado por un día, y lo mejor era irse de una vez.

Iban encaminándose a la salida del lugar y cuando llegaron, Yogi sujetó al jovencito para emprender el vuelo, pero este ultimo solo alejó con suavidad su agarre y continuó caminando. El rubio entendió que quería pasear un poco más antes de volver, y no lo culpaba, había sido una experiencia realmente fuera de lo normal que ni él mismo esperaba experimentar, necesitaban asimilarlo. Además ambos aun tenían los ojos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos, así que lo mejor sería esperar un poco a que se pasase. Vagaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que el mayor habló.

- Gareki-kun- le llamó para captar su atención- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- …-no le contestó, había mucho y nada a la vez dentro de su cabeza, tanto que no había escuchado al mayor.

- ¿Estás listo para volver a casa?- le preguntó con tranquilidad- Si no, podemos cenar aquí y luego volver, aunque pienso que sería mejor que cenáramos con todos en…-guardó silencio por un momento al ver al muchacho tan ausente. Su mirada era un poco más tranquila pero no le quitaba aquel aire analítico que siempre poseía, de modo que el mayor le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, para que el más joven voltease a verlo, el cuervo reaccionó y se alejó a la brevedad.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió nervioso.

- ¡N-nada! – respondió nervioso, percatándose que sus impulsos por ese muchacho cada vez más salían a flote- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó de manera suave, intentando que el menor bajase un poco su guardia, al menos lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

- No fue nada, es solo que fue extraño- el rubio observó atento al más joven que hablaba de manera espontánea, como aquel día de nieve en Rinoll- Me siento un poco más ligero- aceptó al fin, volteando a ver a Yogi.

- Me da gusto- dijo con una sonrisa suave, envolviendo al menor en otro abrazo, con lo que solo logró que este último se removiera entre sus brazos aunque fue de una manera no violenta, muy diferente de cómo acostumbraba- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

"Casa" esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Gareki, hundiéndolo en un nuevo mar de pensamientos ¿realmente podía alguien como él decir que tenía una casa? ¿Un hogar? Desde que había arribado a circus, Yogi solía decir cosas así, y en cada ocasión no podía evitar pensar si le era permitido a él, vivir de esa manera y ser feliz. No respondió, por lo que Yogi simplemente lo envolvió en otro abrazo y emprendió el vuelo, de manera en que ambos pudiesen llegar a su hogar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron recibidos por Nai y Tsukumo, quienes habían llegado un poco antes que ellos.

- No sabía que ustedes también habían bajado a la ciudad- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa suave.

- Sí, Gareki-kun y yo fuimos a pasear un poco- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa llena de gozo y un ligero sonrojo, su expresión era simplemente dulce, tanto que la rubia se pudo percatar de que algo bueno había sucedido, pero no quiso profundizar. Después de todo, Gareki era del tipo de persona que lo negaría y con ello, solo traería un mal rato para Yogi.

- Gareki luce tranquilo- dijo el pequeño Nai.

- Ah, sí- respondió con monosílabos, aun su mente estaba algo ausente.

- ¿Qué les parece si cenamos algo?- mencionaba el rubio, quería alargar lo más posible su estancia con el moreno y por sobretodo animarle, pero al juzgar por lo que mencionaba el pequeño Nai, eso no era necesario.

Cenaron sin contratiempos y de manera amena, el pequeño Nai y Tsukumo comentaban las cosas que vieron y compraron en la ciudad, por su parte Yogi escuchaba animadamente, procurando no hablar sobre la experiencia tan atípica por la que habían pasado, cosa que el moreno no pasó por alto y agradeció internamente, después de todo, parecía ser que Yogi podía ser discreto si se lo proponía.

Luego de un par de horas de charlas y juegos, en los que obviamente Gareki no participó más que como un testigo, terminó por quedarse dormido sobre la mesa. Yogi se dio cuenta y decidió llevarlo nuevamente a su habitación para que descansara. Se disculpó con Tsukumo y Nai quienes observaron atentamente cómo el rubio tomaba en brazos al inconsciente azabache y se dirigía a su habitación, definitivamente, Yogi era la única persona capaz de lograr una hazaña como esa. La rubia sonrió ante ello, le daba mucho gusto que Yogi pudiese tener el cariño del moreno como una certeza, eso le estaba dando mucha fuerza a su corazón, quizá con el tiempo, el rubio podría terminar de asimilar su trauma. Por su parte, el pequeño albino también observaba sonriente, estaba gustoso de que Gareki estuviese tan tranquilo, muy diferente de lo que sentía cada vez que el cuervo dormía, despidiendo emociones llenas de tristeza, confusión e impotencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el rubio arribó a la habitación del moreno volvió a depositarlo en la cama tal cual la ultima vez, pero en esta ocasión le dio un beso en la frente al lograr que la cabeza azabache se recargara en la almohada sin daño alguno. Se quedó unos minutos viéndole dormir, observó aquellos labios que había acariciado con su pulgar esa misma tarde, acción que volvió a repetir; su mirada pasó después a posarse a sus espesas pestañas que habían sido empapadas de lágrimas hacía algunas horas, simplemente le encantaba ese chico. Decidió dejar que sus impulsos le dominaran por una vez y le dio un suave beso en los labios, algo leve e inocente, como si con solo tocarle pudiese romperle, de modo que fue un roce sencillo con el que trató de atesorarle.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo, después le observó un poco más y finalmente salió de ahí con un ferviente sonrojo, su mano la tenía cubriendo sus labios, como si lo que había hecho hubiese sido algo imperdonable. Sintió que se había aprovechado de la situación y del estado de inconsciencia del jovencito, pero había aun algo dentro de él que le hacía desear más contacto. Se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba alejar esa demandante necesidad.

Por su parte, el cuervo abrió los ojos tan pronto escuchó los pasos del rubio alejarse, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro aun estando en la penumbra. Se había despertado en el momento en que el rubio volvió a acariciar sus labios con su pulgar, puesto le había ocasionado aquel mismo cosquilleo, una sensación agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Solo se cubrió el rostro con la manta y trató de dormir nuevamente, esperando que no fuese algo imposible esa noche. Ya no sabía si Yogi realmente le veía como un niño o no, ese simple rose y por sobre todo, ese beso le había atestado su cabeza con dudas.

* * *

><p>Espero mi musa trabaje y pueda traer algo más, claro, si ustedes gustan ^^<p>

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola querdisimas (mos) lectoras (es), he vuelto con otro cap para esta historia que la verdad, está teniendo más éxito del que yo esperaba ^3^

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, sin más, les dejo leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio.<strong>

Al siguiente día Yogi se encontraba en la sala de estar, estaba trabajando en unos informes para Hirato, pero no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en lo que hizo, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, no tenía el valor de ver a la cara a Gareki no después de haber hecho algo así sin el consentimiento del jovencito, pero no podía ni siquiera pedirle disculpas, ya que lo hizo en un momento en que el moreno dormía…disculparse también significaría confesarse.

¡No podía hacer eso! ¿Qué tal si Gareki encontraba eso como desagradable y lo odiaba? ¿Qué pasaría si dejara de hablarle? No podría soportarlo, pero también debía admitir que estaba de todos modos un poco más tranquilo de lo que esperaba de sí mismo ¿Habrá tenido que ver el incidente del día anterior? Suspiró cansinamente e intentó seguir con su informe, después de todo debía entregárselo pronto a Hirato.

Estaba apenas tomando el ritmo y en ello vio entrar a aquel muchacho que le encantaba y lo tenía tan nervioso. Tan pronto lo vio le saludó, aunque de manera más tranquila y tímida que de costumbre, casi parecía calmado. Pero lo que si había en su rostro era un ligero sonrojo, ya que por un momento vino a su cabeza aquella sensación placentera que tuvo cuando presionó sus labios contra los del más bajito, esos labios que eran suaves y tiernos.

- Buenos días, Gareki-kun- le sonrió dulce- ¿Cómo te sientes?

El azabache observó en silenció al mayor por unos segundos, en su rostro no había ápice de molestia o gusto, se encontraba impasible, de hecho no le dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado del mayor con un libro en sus manos, recargando su espalda en el descansabrazos, de modo que quedase frente al perfil de aquel joven que le superaba en estatura. El rubio se intimidó un poco de sentir tan cerca al moreno y más aun, que haya sido el cuervo quien tuvo la iniciativa de buscar su compañía, pero no le dijo nada más, sonrió dulzonamente manteniendo ese aura tranquila que solo hizo alertar a Gareki, después de todo, si algo había aprendido del mayor era que cuando le ocultaba algo, se comportaba de una manera inusualmente más tranquila y distante, "posiblemente por lo del beso que se supone yo no sé" reflexionó para sí mismo.

- …- Gareki le observó de reojo, de modo que el mayor no sintiera su mirada, por primera vez puso atención a las facciones del rubio y se percató de que cuando estaba serio y tranquilo, lucía realmente como un adulto. De pronto se sintió muy lejos de él. Y no dejaban de azotarle las preguntas que se había hecho la noche anterior ¿cómo se vería desde perspectiva de Yogi? Si realmente Yogi lo veía como un niño ¿por qué le habría besado? Y si le veía como un adulto ¿por qué insistía en tratarle como a un niño?

Al cabo de media hora, ambos habían dejado sus quehaceres y estaban simplemente sentados en el sillón, no hablaban de nada, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar al mayor ya que el cuervo estaba solo sentado viéndole, pero era como si no lo hiciera ¿estaría Gareki pensando en él? O ¿estaría pensando en cosas dolorosas?

- ¿Gareki-kun?- le llamó en el mismo modo conciliador que usaba cada vez que veía ese rostro derramar lágrimas. El más bajito dirigió su mirada a los ojos del rubio.

- ¿Mmh?- fue su respuesta a modo de pregunta, se imaginaba que el mayor tendría algo que decir, como siempre.

- E-es solo que- empezó a ponerse nervioso- me preguntaba ¿en qué estarías pensando?- últimamente Yogi le hacía mucho esa pregunta, ¿tanto le interesaría? Meditó el menor para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es que parecías distraído, pensé que tal vez…

- Gracias por lo de ayer- le interrumpió en súbito y se puso de pie con la intención de irse. Realmente no estaba seguro si estaba agradeciéndole por su discreción, por haber cubierto sus ojos, por haberle abrazado o bien por… ¡Ni hablar! ¡No le diría el por qué!

El mayor reaccionó rápido y le sujetó el brazo, notó el sonrojo que cubría completamente el rostro ajeno, hasta sus orejas; pero antes de poder decir nada ingresó Nai a la sala.

- ¡Gareki! ¡Yogi!- les llamó el pequeño albino, acercándose resplandeciente de gusto, como siempre, realmente parecía un animalito. El moreno sonrió, menos mal que ese enano llegaba para salvarle de una situación embarazosa. El rubio por su parte al escuchar al pequeño liberó de su agarre al cuervo con un sobresalto, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo.

- ¡Nai-chan!- le llamó el rubio poniéndose de pie y abrazando al niño, liberando de su agarre al cuervo, la realidad era que necesitaba cualquier excusa para soltarle, sino era posible que nunca lo hiciera y eso solo haría al moreno percatarse de sus pensamientos. Sujetó e hizo dar algunas vueltas en el aire al pequeño. Gareki ya no sintió más esa necesidad de huir, con Nai ahí, podía continuar estando cerca del rubio para "estudiarle" sin riesgo a abordar algún tema bochornoso- ¿Sucede algo Nai-chan? ¿Quieres jugar?

- Es solo que Yogi está haciendo "gusha gusha" y Gareki "goro goro" y "poff"- dijo el pequeño con curiosidad.

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron expuestos ante el inocente comentario. Por ejemplo, Yogi supo a qué se refería con "gusha gusha" era como si hiciera la onomatopeya de un aleteo, ciertamente sentía mariposas pero ¡no quería que Gareki se enterara! Por su parte, el moreno comprendió que con "goro goro" era esa extraña sensación que tenía de estarle dando vueltas a un asunto y el "poff" por el sonrojo que evidentemente había estado en su rostro. Voltearon a verse y al hacerlo ambos fueron inducidos a sonrojarse aun más.

Al rubio casi le dio un ataque de pánico y empezó a tartamudear, no sabiendo qué decirle al pequeño Nai, mientras que el moreno simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a paso veloz. Yogi se sintió bastante mal al verlo irse, mientras que el pequeño Nai no entendió muy bien porqué habían reaccionado así, pero comprendió que no debería volver a decirlo.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con Yogi, bajando la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Nai-chan. No fue tu culpa- le animó.

- Es que Yogi hacía gusha gusha porque estaba feliz pero ahora hay una sensación de dolor- El mayor sonrió enternecido y tomó asiento con Nai en sus piernas y comenzó a explicarle.

- Verás, Nai-chan, es que hay sentimientos que no puedes decir fácilmente. Cuando alguien te gusta mucho, no es conveniente decirlo sin pensar en si eso le traerá problemas a la persona en cuestión.

- ¿Problemas?

- Sí…bueno…es que a veces es un poco complicado- explicó maduramente.

- ¿Gareki?

- T-también…-se sonrojó y guardó silencio. Se sentía bastante inseguro ahora- pero no vayas a decir nada ¿sí?

- A Gareki también le gusta mucho Yogi- dijo con inocencia, tanta que Yogi interpretó el "gustar" como "agradar" después de todo, el uso de palabras de Nai solía ser extraño.

- Hay varios tipos de "gustar" así que en eso podría variar- sonrió un poco triste [Al menos sé que no me odia] pensó aliviado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A pesar del incidente, Gareki continuó acercándose a Yogi por iniciativa propia, no hacía nada salvo ir a sentarse a leer en la misma habitación que estuviese el rubio, lo cual había puesto de un indudable buen humor al más alto. Tanto que todos en el segundo barco se preguntaron qué pasaba para que el rubio estuviese tan alegre (más de lo usual).

Realmente la dinámica no había cambiado mucho, aun era Yogi quien le rogaba a Gareki que participara en ciertas actividades, pero aun así se podía percibir un "algo" distinto. El primero en notarlo obviamente fue el capitán del barco, se dio cuenta un día que vio a Gareki sentarse junto al rubio en el comedor, pensó para sí mismo lo lindos que se veían pero decidió no decir ni bromear al respecto, no aun, al menos hasta que Gareki estuviese listo para aceptarlo, quería tomar eso como oportunidad para fortalecer a Yogi.

La siguiente persona que notó el cambio fue Iva, pero al igual que Hirato solo los observaba gustosa en silencio, comprendía que el carácter "tsundere" de Gareki sería una complicación en sí misma para ese par, quería esperar a que alguien más hiciera el primer comentario antes de hacerlo ella.

Luego lo notó Jiki…no tenía mucho interés en la evidente atracción mutua que compartían Yogi y Gareki, pero en ocasiones resultaba molesta tal obviedad, así que decidió darles un poco de ayuda y de paso, probar los efectos de una planta. Pero para tal hazaña, debía proceder con cautela, ya les había drogado a Gareki, Yogi y Nai en una ocasión anterior y fue castigado duramente por Hirato e Iva, así que debía hacerlo de modo en que ni los conejillos de indias sospecharan, ni de modo que los adultos del lugar lo notasen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jiki había preparado un par de tazas de té y las dejó en la estancia listas, no pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que Yogi y Gareki ingresaron. El rubio llevaba una sonrisa resplandeciente, realmente le encantaba que Gareki estuviese pasando tanto tiempo con él, pero le daba miedo tener otro "desliz". Por su parte, Gareki solo estaba concentrado en aprender más de Yogi y quizá con eso despejar las ya muchas dudas que tenía, puesto preguntarle no era una opción, sería vergonzoso. Tan pronto ingresaron en la sala vieron las tazas de té, pero como vieron a una oveja limpiando por ahí, asumieron que las había preparado la oveja, así que se sentaron. Yogi comenzó a beber del líquido inmediatamente, en cambio Gareki pensó que era extraño.

- Oye oveja ¿Tú preparaste el té?- le preguntó dubitativo.

- No fui yo, meh. Jiki lo hizo, meh- eso alertó al cuervo quien de inmediato se puso de pie, alzó una ceja y rechazó el beberlo, aun recordaba la última vez que bebió algo preparado por Jiki y ese error no lo volvería a cometer.

- Yogi, será mejor que no bebas e…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase, notó que la taza de Yogi estaba casi vacía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Gareki-kun?- dijo dando otro sorbo a su té- Este té es delicioso. Jiki-kun fue muy amable en preparárnoslo- Gareki le arrebató la taza de té (ya vacía) y le dio un puñetazo- ¡Eso fue cruel, Gareki-kun!

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que bebimos algo que hizo Jiki?! – le reprendió. Por su parte Yogi se sobaba la mejilla por el puñetazo que había recibido.

- ¿Crees que lo haya hecho otra vez con segundas intensiones?- le cuestionó dudoso, recordando la vez anterior. Parecía un niño regañado.

- Si no es así, entonces ¿por qué no vino a ofrecer el té él mismo? Solo lo dejó aquí para que lo bebiéramos como trampa.

- Mmm…- se quedó pensando que inevitablemente, Gareki podría tener razón- Ya lo bebí- comentó asustado- ¿Qué crees que me pase?- agregó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Creo que deberíamos hablarle al viejo o al doctor Akari- comentó el moreno sujetando la muñeca de Yogi y notando que parecía ser que el rubio, no se quitaba nunca aquel brazalete que había ganado para él hacía tiempo.

- ¡NO!- gritó el rubio abrazando al cuervo por la cintura, que era lo que él alcanzaba estando sentado-¡POR FAVOR NO ME OBLIGUES A IR CON EL DOCTOR AKARI! - lloraba desesperado.

- Cálmate, Yogi- Gareki, ya fastidiado intentó zafarse del agarre de Yogi, pero era difícil cuando se ponía en ese estado de histeria. Por el forcejeo ambos terminaron cayendo al piso. El menor intentaba sacarse al más alto de encima quien solo continuaba abrazándole con fuerza, parecía no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que le decía- ¡Suéltame!- le gritó empujándolo, finalmente deshaciéndose de ese abrazo tan fuerte.

- ¡Eso dolió!- se volvió a quejar. El cuervo alzó la mirada para encararle y reclamarle que fue culpa suya, pero guardó silencio apenas lo vio- Vives golpeándome- dijo más tranquilamente el mayor ante la atónita mirada del jovencito, que no apartaba su vista de aquellos cabellos platinados, Yogi sujetó la barbilla del más bajito y dijo en un tono seductor- ¿Quieres jugar?

* * *

><p>¿Gustó? Espero que sí. Por cierto aunque lo explico en la historia "gusha gusha" es una onomatopeya japonesa como de un aleteo o de cuando pasas rápido una espada (el sonido que hace al cortar el aire) y Goro goro es una onomatopeya para cuando alguien o algo rueda por el suelo.<p>

Respecto a la mención que hago sobre que Jiki les había dado té previamente, eso viene en un Drama CD. Jiki les da un té extraño que los pone a dormir y que con un poco de sugestión (que segun entendí eran parte de los efectos del té) Jiki hace que sueñen lo que él quiere: A Yogi le pide que sueñe con un Hirato muy enojado, a Gareki con un Hirato deprimido y a Nai con un Hirato feliz...el resultado fue gracioso XD les recomiendo buscarlo un día y escucharlo.

Respuestas a quienes no puedo responder por mp:  
>mamita: Hola! muchas gracias por comentar mi historia, en efecto, casi no hay fics de ellos, por eso X3 decidí cambiar eso y contribuir a la comunidad amante del Yoreki *u* (yo también prefiero ver a Gareki de uke). Gracias otra vez ^^<p>

FujoshiSecreta: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar ^^ tan pronto la musa se ponga a trabajar, me pongo manos a la obra jeje

Fernanda: Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario ;3 yo creo que está historia si continuará, pero como siempre, todo depende de mi caprichosa musa. Hay que hacer algo para obligarla a trabajar jeje XD


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Lime

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quieres jugar?<strong>

- ¿Quieres jugar?- inquirió el más alto en un tono seductor. El moreno retiró aquella mano de su barbilla de un manotazo, bastante molesto por aquella actitud, cuando estaba por reclamarle que se quitara de encima Yogi le robó un beso.

Por unos segundos su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir los carnosos labios en los suyos, pero reaccionó tan pronto sintió una mano que se deslizaba de su quijada a su cuello, con intensión de ir más allá. El moreno colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor y le empujó ligeramente de manera que pudiese alejarlo de sí, tan pronto lo hizo, sintió una fría humedad en sus labios al haberse roto un hilo de saliva, prueba del beso que recién había recibido.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- inquirió bastante turbado, por impulso se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano, su sorpresa era tal que la mostraba a modo de enojo, frunciendo sus cejas.

- Eso, Gareki-kun- llamó mimosamente- fue un beso- respondió acercándose nuevamente.

- ¡Sé lo que es un beso!- le gritó molesto y sin retroceder- ¡A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué lo hiciste?!

- Sí, es verdad- respondió pensativo, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Gareki- Digamos que sentí que tenía que hacerlo a toda costa, aunque si quieres puedes tomarlo como venganza por el cabezazo y aquella inyección que querías ponerme- respondió coqueteándole. Gareki recordó al instante la primera vez que se había encontrado con el Yogi de cabello plateado, en aquella ocasión le protegió sin siquiera saber por qué y la ocasión en la que el Yogi que conocía, apenas se despertó se disculpó con él y Nai.

- ¿Tú…puedes ver lo que sucede con el otro Yogi?- preguntó estudiando con la mirada al joven platinado que estaba frente a él.

- No- le contestó sincero- bueno, no siempre- eso solo alertó a Gareki- ¿sabes, Gareki? Te he estado observando.

- ¿Observándome?

- Eso es porque últimamente, tú eres todo lo que Yogi observa, además también he tomado cierto interés por ti- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió pensativo.

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- dijo atrapando de nueva cuenta los labios del muchacho quien se dejó llevar por unos momentos, correspondiendo aquel agresivo beso, que a pesar de todo, era un beso bastante inocente, pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que lo alejó con una patada- ¡Eso dolió!- gritó molesto el más alto, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y Yogi puede ver lo que tú ves?- le preguntó con el rostro totalmente rojo y una mirada que "Yogi" no pudo descifrar.

- No lo creo- respondió por inercia- Pero sí sé el motivo por el que él te observa tanto- murmuró.

- ¿Lo sabes?- la curiosidad le invadió.

- Pero no te lo diré- dijo infantilmente volteando su rostro hacía a un lado. Gareki casi podía sentir una vena saltándosele en la sien de la molestia que sentía por aquella actitud, pero sabía que no podía irse tan a la ligera con "ese" Yogi, puesto hasta donde había visto, era mucho más agresivo que el Yogi de siempre, además, según lo que habían mencionado el cuatro ojos de Hirato y el doctor Akari, era peligroso para la salud de Yogi que el Yogi de cabello plateado saliera.

- Yogi- le llamó- ¿No es malo para tu cuerpo que "tú" hayas salido?- dijo tanteándole, por su parte, el de cabellos plateados volteó a verle un poco serio, cosa que alertó al azabache.

- ¿Tú también quieres mantenerme dormido?- inquirió imponentemente, frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo digo por eso- respondió sin retroceder, demostrándole que no se intimidaría por él. El joven platinado, encantado por su comportamiento, sujetó la quijada del más bajito.

- Me alegra- dijo cambiando su actitud completamente. De la nada, Yogi entrelazó sus manos con las de Gareki y comenzó a empujarle hacia la pared- Y dime, Gareki-kun- decía empujándole, el moreno intentaba empujarle también, pero no podía oponérsele, la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada y eso le hizo percatarse aun más de cómo Yogi siempre se contenía al tratar con él. Sus pies, comenzaron a ceder sin su consentimiento- ¿Qué más quieres saber de mi?- finalmente la espalda del moreno tocó el muro, por lo que Yogi se acercó un poco más y le susurró al oído- Podría despejar algunas dudas que tengas respecto a "él" por un precio- el cuervo intentaba desasir el agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Un precio?- intentaba distraerle, estaba perfectamente consciente que estaba en desventaja y si no tenía cuidado este Yogi podría descontrolarse, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo y se dio cuenta que el de cabello plateado le había dado un beso en el cuello- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Pero qué estás…?! - le llamó molesto, sintiendo como se le erizaba el cabello, al igual que a un gato mientras intentaba liberarse, pero todo esfuerzo quedó menguado cuando escuchó una voz sarcástica pero al mismo tiempo, autoritaria provenir de la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo de pronto el capitán del barco desde la puerta. Ambos jóvenes volvieron su vista hacia donde el hombre con el sombrero de copa.

- Maldito cuatro ojos- le llamó sorprendido el menor, sin ápice alguno de ira aunque tampoco de alivio.

- Hirato- lo nombró el más alto con una evidente molestia. Aflojó su agarre de entre las manos del moreno, más sin embargo, no lo soltó en su totalidad.

- No esperaba verte aquí, Yogi- afirmó, llamando su atención.

- Como siempre, una de tus habilidades es mentir-contradijo hostilmente- ¿Cómo me encontraste entonces?- inquirió molesto liberando finalmente a Gareki y dándose media vuelta para encarar al capitán. Gareki no dejaba de observar a ninguno de los dos.

- La oveja mando a avisarme- le respondió destacando que era una obviedad- No es conveniente tenerte paseando por ahí y más si vas a intimidar a otros niños- dijo en un tono que podría describirse como "sarcásticamente conciliador". El moreno se molestó al ser llamado "niño" pero por sobre todo por la parte de "intimidar" ¿Qué insinuaba?

- ¿Qué dijiste?- inquirió molesto el azabache. Por su parte, el de hebras plateadas solo lo observaba receloso, en espera de cualquier movimiento.

- Gareki- le llamó el capitán- Ven aquí- el cuervo observó por unos momentos al Yogi de cabello plateado. Al no ver oposición de su parte se dispuso a caminar hacia donde Hirato, pero antes de dar más de 3 pasos, el de hebras plateadas sujetó su antebrazo firmemente; esta acción hizo que el moreno se detuviera en seco. Gareki volteó a verle expectante, entonces vio como el más alto le ponía detrás de él de modo que le tapara el paso. De haber estado frente a algún varuga podría pensarse que Yogi le protegía, pero ese no parecía ser el caso en esta ocasión, el cuervo decidió guardar silencio y observar la situación.

- Tan terco- dijo cansinamente el capitán del barco.

Antes de darse cuenta, el cuervo notó como repentinamente la oveja empezó a atacar a Yogi, intentando mantenerle ocupado y de paso someterlo, el de hebras plateadas de inmediato se defendió con sus espadas, pero tan pronto lo hizo el capitán del barco se movió aun más rápido y sujetó a Gareki, alejándole. Yogi se alteró al darse cuenta y de una maniobra rápida, empujó a la oveja lejos de él y colocó sus espadas en su cuello.

- Haz un movimiento más y me cortaré la cabeza- dijo amenazante. El moreno afiló su mirada y se colocó en una posición similar, pero las armas amenazando el cuello de Gareki, quien solo observaba a ambos hombres, pero como comenzaba a lastimarle hizo una pequeña reacción de queja.

- Suelta tus armas, Yogi- le ordenó Hirato. Las miradas de ambos pugnaban escrutándose el uno al otro, pero en breve el de hebras plata no pudo resistirlo al ver como el más bajito tosía por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el mayor, así que dejó caer ambas espadas. Hirato mismo estaba impresionado de que eso haya funcionado, usualmente ese Yogi solo se habría ido de la habitación sin darle importancia a nadie. Sintiéndose un poco satisfecho, aflojó el agarre bajo el que tenía a Gareki, el cuervo se alejó de inmediato del hombre con el sombrero de copa, bastante molesto por la jugarreta que hizo- Tranquilo, Yogi- le dijo- Te dejaré pasar un poco de tiempo con él, si aceptas tranquilamente a que te examine el doctor Akari apenas llegue, no quiero más contratiempos.

- ¿Qué crees que soy?- le preguntó Gareki al capitán, bastante molesto por ser tratado como un juguete.

- Un niño importante- le respondió revolviéndole los cabellos, Gareki se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, sin terminar de comprender si había sido un sarcasmo o algo serio, viniendo de Hirato, era difícil de saber- Mantenlo tranquilo- le ordenó finalmente.

De pronto sintió que nuevamente era envuelto por unos brazos ya conocidos y su vista parecía moverse a gran velocidad. Aparentemente, Yogi, había aprovechado ese pequeño momento de distracción y se lo había llevado…bajo esas circunstancias ¿podía llamarse a sí mismo rehén? Era realmente extraño. El capitán del barco no les siguió, solo ordenó a las ovejas que les mantuvieran vigilados.

Cuando Yogi se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de Hirato, se encerró con Gareki en una habitación, el menor estaba algo confundido, realmente lo estaban tratando como un juguete o un accesorio.

- ¿Qué estás…?- intentó preguntarle, pero no terminó la oración ya que el más alto colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

- Shh- observó la puerta con reticencia, sin soltar al más bajito- Parece ser que no viene nadie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?- inquirió la rubia al capitán del barco.

- ¿Estabas ahí, Tsukumo?- rió- Nunca había sucedido que ese Yogi se detuviera ante nada si era una orden proveniente de mi. Parece ser que calculé mal el efecto que Gareki ejerce sobre él.

- En otras palabras estás siendo negligente, dejando que otra persona se encargue de él ¿no?- el moreno rió.

- Creo que Gareki hará un buen trabajo, además, necesito que se investigue esta habitación hay que encontrar la causa de que "Yogi" haya salido.

- Como digas, Hirato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- inquirió el moreno, alejándose y viendo atento al platinado.

- No habíamos terminado de conversar- respondió simple- ¿continuamos?

- ¿Siempre hablas así?- inquirió fastidiado.

- ¿"Así" cómo, Gareki-kun?- El moreno encontró incómodo el responder eso, puesto realmente ese Yogi hablaba de manera muy seductora, o al menos con él, sin quererlo se sonrojó- Ah, ya entendí ¿te refieres a si te estoy coqueteando?- el moreno se sonrojó aun más.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres tan fastidioso!- dijo intentando alejarse más, pero el mayor le sujetó, para retenerlo.

- No, Gareki-kun. Esta vez, no te lo permitiré- le aseguró apoderándose de sus labios. El menor no opuso mucha resistencia, aunque fingió hacerlo.

Ambos pares de labios se presionaban, succionaban y acariciaban, el cosquilleo que recorría no solo sus bocas, sino también en el interior de sus estómagos era un tanto agradable, pero al mismo tiempo angustiante, o al menos así lo percibía el menor. No se supone que debiera estar haciendo algo así y menos con "él".

En compañía del contacto labial, las manos de ambos se recorrían el uno al otro por sobre la ropa, respetando ciertos límites. Al menor le pareció curioso, puesto parecía ser que en cuestión de "experiencia", Yogi, a pesar de que era mayor que él, carecía de ella [Era de esperarse, él ha estado encerrado todo el tiempo] pensó para sí. Luego de varios minutos, los besos pararon y permanecieron sentados uno al lado del otro. Después de un considerable periodo de silencio, se pudo escuchar gruñir el estomago del más alto.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó el más bajito, un tanto intrigado por su condición, ya que obviamente no iba a preocuparse por él, solo podía intrigarle, quiso pensar.

- Sí- dijo como un niño caprichoso que se esconde hambriento en la casa del árbol con tal de no ofrecer disculpas a su padre.

- Yo también- exteriorizó- Iré por algo de comer- dijo intentando escaparse.

- ¿Volverás?- inquirió el más alto bastante intranquilo.

- Tal vez- no le quiso mentir, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad.

- Iré contigo entonces- se puso de pie.

Gareki se dirigió cansinamente hacia el comedor, con Yogi siguiéndole de cerca. Tan pronto llegaron, Gareki les pidió a las ovejas que les trajeran comida, la cual fue servida a la brevedad. En tanto el par degustaba sus alimentos, ingresó Nai a la habitación, seguido por Karoku.

- ¿Yogi?- le llamó dudoso.

- ¿Nai-chan?- dejó de comer, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido con ese robot "Yukkin" que rompió por accidente, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Gareki de inmediato lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Viniste de nuevo?- inquirió amable el albino. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, evitando verle a como diera lugar, por alguna razón sentía que era incómodo y sumamente difícil el disculparse.

- ¿Viniste con Karoku a comer?- le preguntó Gareki al pequeño Nai, haciendo notar también la presencia del otro muchacho, quien parecía confundido por la apariencia de Yogi.

- Sí- respondió alegre el pequeño albino- Además quería que Karoku probara un pudin que la oveja me dio en la tarde. ¿También quieren?- inquirió con una sonrisa brillante, tomando el tazón con el pudin que estaba en la mesa y llevándolo a toda velocidad donde Gareki y Yogi. El moreno volteó a ver al platinado, después de todo, si había dulces, generalmente Yogi era el primero en apuntarse, pero antes de que pudiese responder el pequeño Nai tropezó.

- ¡Cuidado Nai!- Gritó Karoku, pero era tarde, el contenido se había vaciado sobre Yogi y Gareki.

- …

- …

- L-lo siento- dijo el pequeño Nai arrepentido. El hecho de que Nai pudiese disculparse tan fácilmente hizo enfadar a Yogi, por lo que se puso de pie, sujetó a Gareki y salió a toda velocidad de ahí.

Al salir, Iva los vio pasar a toda velocidad, por lo que echó una mirada al interior del comedor, al instante comprendió la situación y avisó a Tsukumo para que se mantuviera alerta, de ser necesario, después de todo esa había sido la orden de Hirato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yogi se llevó a Gareki a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Estoy lleno de pudin- se quejó quitándose lo que podía de los restos con las manos. El más alto le observó detenidamente, después se agachó comenzó a lamer la mancha de pudín que estaba en la camisa del moreno, logrando alterarlo -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- Limpiando- dijo continuando con su tarea.

- ¡No seas idiota!- le gritó alejándole, su cabello parecía erizado.

- Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo- "concedió" el mayor, nuevamente tomando en brazos al muchacho y metiéndose al baño junto a él, el menor intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito. Entre forcejeo y forcejeo en el cual ambas partes comenzaban casi a pelearse, terminaron los dos sin camisa, bastante cansados.

Harto, Gareki tomó la regadera de mano y mojó a Yogi con ella, el mayor le abrazó, intentando mojarle así, con la humedad que ya había en su cuerpo.

- ¡No me toques, estás sudado!- le gritó, intentando alejarle, mientras el agua continuaba corriendo por aquella regadera de mano.

- ¡Es agua!- le gritó de vuelta- ¡Me estás mojando ¿o no?!- dijo mientras desviaba la regadera para mojar también al menor. Pronto ambos estaban empapados en su totalidad- Bueno, será mejor que nos bañemos o pescaremos un resfriado- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa que incomodó al cuervo.

- Sí- dijo el menor tomando sus cosas para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su propio baño.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Bañémonos juntos!- le jaló el de hebras plateadas.

- ¡¿Por qué querría bañarme contigo?!- le grito, intentando golpearle para que lo soltara, pero terminó por fallar el golpe y casi cae, pero fue sostenido por Yogi quien como aun tenía la regadera en su mano, estaba mojando la espalda del jovencito. De pronto, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que sus pieles desnudas estaban en contacto y la posición en la que se encontraban; el cuervo alzó su rostro y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron embelesados el uno por el otro, por el mismo impulso bajo el cual estaban hechizados, se besaron nuevamente, como hacía un par de horas atrás.

El de hebras plata colocó la regadera en su lugar y abrió la regadera fija, fue dando algunos pasos, guiando a Gareki bajo el chorro de agua, todo el tiempo sus labios seguían en un contacto demandante, el cuervo había dejado de resistirse, de hecho, se aferraba a él para intensificar el tacto. Yogi comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de ambos; al sentir eso, el cuervo sujetó las manos del mayor e intentó detenerle, pero era inútil, el más alto terminó por descubrir su miembro y a masturbarlo, el jovencito gemía en la boca del platinado, entre besos y beso, batallando para respirar, puesto aun estaban bajo el chorro de agua.

Sintiendo su voluntad romperse, comenzó a desabrochar también el pantalón de Yogi, y empezó a masturbar el miembro del mayor, pero cuando sus manos chocaron con las del otro que aun sostenían su miembro, las retiró e intentó alejarse, pero nuevamente Yogi se lo impidió; tomó las manos de Gareki e hizo que envolvieran ambos miembros, friccionándolos uno con el otro, mientras continuaban con los besos llenos de lujuria y necesidad de los labios ajenos, terminaron esparciendo sus esencias entre sus abdómenes, respirando caóticamente.

Luego, el mayor tomó el jabón y delicadamente comenzó a asear al jovencito quien permanecía en estado de shock por la actividad reciente, también se aseó a sí mismo. Todo el tiempo paseaba el jabón y sus manos en ambas pieles, sin dejar de repartir besos por el rostro del menor quien estaba en cierta medida confundido ¡¿cómo había podido dejar que eso pasara?!

El cómo se habían vestido, quedó como un misterio para Gareki, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no "volvió en sí" hasta que estaba recostado en la cama del mayor, con una camiseta interior y bóxers, de igual manera que el más alto. Simplemente estaban los dos juntos, no estaban haciendo nada más. Con mil y un pensamientos golpeando en su cabeza, se quedó dormido y Yogi igual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Lamento haberle hecho venir hasta aquí- decía Hirato con su falsa cortesía- al estar Yogi en esa condición, me es difícil controlarlo.

- Es mi trabajo- rebatió el hombre de cabellos rosados.

- Sin embargo, ha estado muy tranquilo desde que Gareki está con él.

- ¿Gareki?- le intrigó- Hirato ¿No me dirás que le dejaste solo con él todo este tiempo?- preguntó con reticencia e incredulidad.

- No tiene porqué alterarse, ha hecho un buen trabajo en contenerlo, así que dudo que Yogi haya sufrido algún daño, como una valiosa muestra suya.

- ¡No lo decía solo por eso!- le gritó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza- ¡¿Y qué si Yogi le hace algo a Gareki?!- realmente le exasperaba, parecía que Hirato no tenía respeto alguno por la vida. No es que le preocupara particularmente el menor, es solo que ¡era impensable que Hirato le usara como cordero de sacrificio tan fácilmente!

- Descuide, tengo la certeza de que "Yogi" es incapaz de hacerle daño alguno a Gareki. De momento están en su habitación- dijo cuando estaban frente a la puerta del rubio.

El capitán del barco abrió la puerta con cuidado e ingresaron juntos tanto él como Akari, de manera silenciosa se acercaron para no despertarle, y cuando lo hicieron notaron que el cabello de Yogi había vuelto a su normal color dorado, en tanto abrazaba a Gareki posesivamente, quien estaba dándole la espalda, por tanto, el rubio tenía su nariz y labios hundidos en la nuca del menor, permanecía dormido aspirando su aroma y abrazándole firmemente. Hirato no perdió oportunidad, hizo aparecer su celular y les tomó una fotografía. Eso despertó al cuervo, quien abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al capitán y al doctor que le observaban fijamente.

- Te dije que lo mantuvieras tranquilo, pero como siempre, has excedido mis expectativas, Gareki- se burló. El menor se percató de la posición en la que estaba e incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito cuatro ojos! – dijo agitándole el brazo con su rostro sonrojado, en eso sintió que el agarre en su cintura se intensificaba.

- Cinco minutos más, Gareki-kun- decía entre sueños acurrucándose al menor, eso solo logró que el cuervo se sonrojara aun más y el capitán bufara.

- ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!- el cuervo le dio un codazo en la cabeza, despertando al rubio.

- ¡UWAA! ¡Ga-! ¡Gareki-kun!- se sorprendió de ver al menor en su cama- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – le preguntó nervioso, después notó a Hirato y al doctor Akari- ¡Hirato-san! ¡Doctor Akari!- estaba nervioso, por impulso volvió a abrazarse a Gareki- ¡WAAAH! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR, GAREKI-KUN!- le rogaba, en tanto el menor intentaba alejarle, terminó por darle un puñetazo, después de todo, no podía reclamarle la situación, por una parte porque no la recordaría ya que no fue "él" el culpable, por otra porque también implicaría la posible revelación de lo que sucedió esa tarde- ¡ESO FUE CRUEL GAREKI-KUN!

- No incrementes mi monto de trabajo- le reprendió Akari. Gareki salió de ahí rápidamente sin responderle, en tanto Yogi tenía un ataque de pánico al ver frente a su cama a un Hirato y un Akari que en su opinión lucían muy amenazantes.

* * *

><p>¿Gustó? Revs? (º3º)

Por cierto, si visitan mi blog encontrarán la traducción de un cd drama de karneval donde el yoreki se ve algo, bastante cannon y si contestan la encuesta y gana el drama cd, tendran un omake de un cd drama donde el amor de Yogi por Gareki es taaaan real que hasta duele que no sea oficial: hito-love. blogspot. mx/

Respuestas a quienes no puedo responder por mp:

Fernanda: Sipi! los sentimientos de Gareki están ahí, y por fin se están asomando. Ah, el pobre de Yogi, tan accidentado y victimable que es XD gracias por leer y comentar!

ForeverDissapear: Gracias, que bueno que te guste :D aquí está el otro cap, que espero te guste también.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, aquí está el siguiente cap ^3^

* * *

><p><strong>Remordimiento.<strong>

- Bueno, Akari-san le encargo la examinación de Yogi, iré a investigar algunas cosas- dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia del hombre de cabellos rosados, quien con una mirada despectiva le contestó:

- Sal de aquí de una vez.

- Yogi, sigue todas las instrucciones del doctor- dijo saliendo de la habitación ante la horrorizada mirada del rubio.

En tanto el doctor Akari examinaba a Yogi, Hirato se dispuso a ir a hablar con Gareki, quien fue la persona que estuvo presente cuando sucedió el cambio y en general estuvo a cargo de cuidar del mayor mientras estaba en "esa" condición.

El moreno no se molestó en buscar a Gareki, simplemente dio la orden a las ovejas de que lo llevasen a su habitación, ahí hablarían. Tan pronto lo hizo entró en su pieza con el fin de esperarlo, pero para su sorpresa, él ya le estaba esperando ahí, leyendo.

- No esperaba que vinieras a mí por voluntad propia, Gareki- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, consiguiendo una mirada molesta por parte del menor- Pero llegas en buen momento, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

- Se volvió así luego de tomar un té- le respondió antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad de formular alguna pregunta. El capitán sonrió complacido.

- ¿Qué clase de té era?- preguntó interesado.

- No sé que contenía, pero deberías preguntárselo a Jiki, él fue quien lo preparó o al menos eso dijo la oveja- le respondió devolviendo la mirada al libro que sostenía abierto entre sus manos. El mayor le dio una palmada en la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos y se dispuso a retirarse.

- Entonces, iré a interrogarle, agradezco tu cooperación- dijo cortés, pensando en que era hora de hablar con el de ojos ámbar y de paso castigarle por haber experimentado nuevamente con su tripulación.

- ¡Hmph!- resopló, fingiendo ignorarle. Pero el mayor se detuvo en seco antes de salir.

- Solo para asegurarme, Gareki- llamó la atención del menor- "Yogi" no te hizo nada ¿cierto?- el rostro del menor se cubrió totalmente con un sonrojo intenso.

- ¡¿D-de qué hablas, maldito cuatro ojos?! – inquirió alterado y con el cabello erizado. El capitán de inmediato comprendió un par de cosas: por una parte sí había sucedido "algo" entre ambos muchachos, pero por otra parte, había sido consentido, así que decidió no presionar más, aunque no pudo dejar escapar un comentario más.

- Tranquilo, Gareki. Era una pregunta de rutina, pero tu renuencia a contestar me tranquiliza- dijo sarcástico, saliendo de ahí finalmente, el menor solo se ocultó más en la lectura del libro que aun tenía en sus manos. Por su parte, el moreno aun estaba un poco preocupado, después de todo, Gareki aun era menor de edad, así que no quería que ocurriesen "irregularidades".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Del otro lado, Yogi estaba ahora en la enfermería junto con el doctor Akari, se encontraba muy nervioso, pero parecía que le estaban haciendo exámenes de rutina…dolorosos exámenes de rutina.

- ¿Te has estado cambiando el parche todos los días?- le preguntó serio.

- P-pues…

- ¿Has olvidado hacerlo últimamente?

- S….- no pudo responderle bien, la severa mirada del doctor le ponía muy nervioso, no podía mirarle, mantenía su vista en el suelo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la situación previa: él durmiendo junto a Gareki ante la mirada molesta de Akari y una indescifrable por parte de Hirato.

- ¿Recuerdas que sucedió antes de que te desmayaras?- le preguntó pensativo.

- Solo recuerdo que bebí un té junto a Gareki-kun en la estancia- dijo tímido y debatiéndose si debía preguntar o no, aunque finalmente decidió que era mejor hacerlo- D-Doctor ¿sabe por qué estaba…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta, apenas notó que captó la atención del doctor Akari, no pudo continuar, el miedo le abrumaba. Por su parte, el pelirosa leyó de inmediato la intención de Yogi, lo que quería preguntar, pero optó por desviarle.

- ¿Un té?- eso llamó su atención- No puedo examinarte aquí adecuadamente, habrá que ir a la torre de investigación.

- ¡¿EEEEEH?!- solo se pudo escuchar el grito de terror de Yogi en toda la nave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después, Yogi, como era de esperarse continuaba en la torre de investigación, lo mismo ocurría con los demás. Le habían hecho una serie de exámenes tanto a Yogi como a Gareki y habían analizado perfectamente el contenido del té que Jiki había preparado, además de someter al joven a un severo interrogatorio.

- ¿Y Gareki-kun y los demás?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos y un puchero, llamando la atención del pelirosa.

- Deben estar por ahí- respondió desinteresado en su paradero, mientras preparaba alguna inyección para aplicarle. La verdad, cuando esperaban resultados Yogi era libre de vagar por donde quisiera, aunque prefería no hacerlo para evitar la ira del doctor Akari, además la última vez que lo hizo no pudo ver a Gareki, así que no tenía caso- Espera aquí- dijo de pronto el médico, levantándose y saliendo de la sala, el rubio no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y apenas salió, vio la puerta abrirse nuevamente por lo que dio un pequeño salto, pero se tranquilizó tan pronto vio al pequeño Nai y Tsukumo ingresar.

- ¡Yogi!- le llamaba alegre el pequeño albino.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la rubia.

- ¡Nai-chan! ¡Tsukumo-chan!- les llamó con efusividad, parándose para abrazarlos y también se asomarse detrás de ellos, pero se decepcionó al no ver a nadie más.

- Gareki-kun- comenzó la rubia, provocando un sonrojo en el mayor- está bien, pero en estos momentos está con Hirato- le explicó.

- Me da gusto que Gareki-kun esté bien, me dijo el doctor Akari que estuvo cuidándome cuando mi alergia empeoró- dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente y anhelante.

- El interior de Yogi está haciendo "gyuu gyuu" cada vez que menciona a Gareki– dijo el pequeño Nai.

- ¿Eh?- el rubio comenzaba a avergonzarse de lo fácilmente que sus emociones eran interpretadas últimamente, era cierto, anhelaba abrazar a Gareki pero…anhelaba un contacto "distinto" y era algo que sabía no podía estar bien, seguramente a Gareki eso no le agradaría. Tsukumo sonrió enternecida por la reacción del mayor, era tan transparente que no podía creer que Gareki no lo hubiese notado aun, pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para ello.

- Si quieres ver a Gareki, él está aquí en el pasillo, no creo que Hirato se moleste si lo saludas- le animó.

- ¿Tú crees eso Tsukumo-chan?

- Sí, además, últimamente Gareki siempre está acompañando a Hirato o está perdido en su biblioteca, así que han tenido tiempo de hablar de ser necesario.

De inmediato Yogi quedó en estado de alerta ¿Gareki estaba al lado de Hirato todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué sería eso? Usualmente el menor no dejaba de calumniar al capitán…¿será que ahora se llevaban mejor? Podría ser, de ser así le daba un poco de gusto, pero también…

- Pero…- dijo inseguro, era cierto que anhelaba ver y abrazar a Gareki, pero le daba algo de miedo encontrarse con él, por esa creciente necesidad que tenía de tocarlo a toda costa, no sabía de dónde había venido esa necesidad tan fuerte, pero era innegable que estaba en él.

- ¡Ve Yogi!- le animó el pequeño Nai, a lo que más confiado salió de la habitación y tan pronto lo hizo, pudo ver que al fondo del pasillo estaban Gareki y Hirato hablando, se veían bastante cerca uno del otro, sintió su estómago estrujarse.

En tanto, Hirato de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Yogi y dirigió su vista al menor que le acompañaba, él aun seguía enfrascado leyendo los análisis que Hirato le había permitido leer.

- Te dije que esperaras adentro- le dijo el doctor Akari que recién llegaba, pero al no obtener respuesta y ver la enfocada atención del rubio en algún punto del pasillo volvió su vista hacia allá y vio al par de morenos que Yogi observaba detenidamente.

Hirato se percató también de la presencia del doctor, así que decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro; colocó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Gareki y rozó con su pulgar una marca rojiza (que había notado el día anterior) y se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído, no volvió su vista hacia atrás, esperaría más tarde por las reacciones del par de espectadores que tenía, por ahora no quería perderse las del joven moreno junto a él.

Por su parte Gareki sintió un escalofrío cuando el pulgar de Hirato rozó gentilmente su piel y sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando el mayor le susurró.

- Gareki, ¿fue Yogi quien te hizo esa marca?- la reacción efervescente del menor no se hizo esperar, de un movimiento rápido de hombros y cuello se deshizo de la mano del más alto, con una mano ocultó la marca donde el más alto le había señalado y con la otra le tapó la boca intentando alejarlo.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, cuatro ojos?! ¡Per- Estuvo a punto de llamarle "pervertido" pero en eso, sintió que el mayor tomo la mano con la que le estaba tapando la boca y volvió a susurrarle.

- Yogi está atrás, supongo que no quieres hacer una escena ¿verdad?- los colores subieron al rostro del menor, adornándolo graciosamente. El más bajito guardó silencio y sintió que el mayor pasaba su mano por su hombro guiándolo a algún lugar lejano- Vamos a mi biblioteca- dijo sereno, aunque era evidente que estaba burlándose de todos.

- …

En cuanto a Yogi y Akari, el rubio pudo sentir su corazón estrujarse, estaba en shock y sentía un calor intenso y molesto en la boca del estómago, quería apartar a Gareki de Hirato tan pronto le fuera posible pero no pudo moverse de donde estaba; por su parte, el de hebras color durazno también se sintió bastante molesto, aunque prefirió seguir con su trabajo que pensar en algo tan innecesario, así que empujó a Yogi al interior de la habitación, quien caminó sin chistar. Akari les pidió a Tsukumo y Nai que abandonaran la pieza y continuó con sus exámenes a Yogi.

- Doctor…-le llamó en voz baja- ¿Por qué Hirato estaba con Gareki-kun?- preguntó preocupado.

- Posiblemente le preguntaba por los detalles de cuando estuvo cuidándote- desvió su propia mente, pero no lo logró, puesto de inmediato pensó [De ser así, no habría necesidad de tal contacto físico…Luego de que Hirato le tocara el cuello, el se cubrió una marca ro…] de pronto algo hizo "clic" en el interior del doctor.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele, doctor! – se quejó el rubio, que estaba recibiendo toda la ira del doctor en una inyección mal aplicada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por su parte, Gareki se encontraba pensativo en la biblioteca de Hirato, quería evitar a Yogi, aun no sabía qué cara poner frente a él, después de todo lo que ocurrió con el Yogi de cabello plateado, era…incómodo. ¿Habría posibilidades de que Yogi recordara lo que hizo el otro Yogi? Lo recordara o no, el rubio despertó abrazado a él, así que debía saber que "algo" ocurrió, Yogi no podía ser tan idiota ¿o sí?

- Gareki- le llamó Hirato.

- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió con desgana, aun estaba molesto con el mayor por sus comentarios.

- Haremos algunas cuantas pruebas con Yogi y aquellas hierbas que Jiki usó para preparar el té- comenzó a contarle- como usó varias necesitamos aislar aquella que causó esa reacción.

- ¿Y?

- Es necesario si queremos evitar otro incidente como el que sucedió hace días, por lo mismo, Gareki, necesito que nos ayudes con esto- el menor se sorprendió de que le pidieran su ayuda, en cierto modo le agradó el sentirse útil, poder llegar a ser indispensable en la 2nda nave, pero también estaba cierto de que no le daba buena espina que Hirato hablara tan cortésmente.

- ¿De qué manera?- cuestionó con una mirada reticente. El mayor sonrió.

- Yogi estuvo más tranquilo que en ocasiones pasadas, y eso es porque tú estabas ahí, así que básicamente solo necesitas estar presente durante esos exámenes.

- ¿Quieres que sea la niñera de Yogi?- inquirió molesto.

- No- negó- Lo que quiero es que nos ayudes a contenerlo, de lo contrario, podría ser peligroso para la salud de Yogi.

Gareki no le respondió, sabía que terminaría haciéndolo, pero aun no sabía cómo ver a Yogi, tampoco tenía deseos de intentarlo de momento. Había estado evitándolo desde entonces, las pocas veces que Yogi había salido de su habitación en la torre de investigación se había escapado, incluso le había pedido a las ovejas que le avisaran en el caso de que Yogi se acercara o le buscara.

Estaba confundido por muchas cosas, es decir, lo que sucedió con el Yogi de cabello plateado le tenía aun alterado por muchos motivos: por una parte pensaba que el haber hecho "eso" con él era como "traicionar" a Yogi, pero ¿traicionar cómo? ¿En qué sentido? Por otra, le molestaba el haber permitido que las cosas se desbordaran de esa manera y haber dejado que ese tipo hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Otra parte de él, quería que ese encuentro se repitiera y peor aun…tanto con el Yogi de cabello plateado como el Yogi que conocía y eso le avergonzaba.

Pero también había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención y eso eran las palabras del Yogi de cabello plateado "Sé el motivo por el que él te observa tanto" "Podría despejar algunas dudas que tengas respecto a 'él' por un precio" De inmediato el menor comenzó a preguntarse por cómo se sentía Yogi respecto a él… ¿sería como lo que sentía Silver Yogi? Pero en tal caso también era valido preguntar ¿cómo se sentía ese sujeto? Después de todo, lo que hicieron podría deberse simplemente a una necesidad física o incluso curiosidad… ¿sería correcto pensar de esa manera? Y aun más importante ¿Qué sentía él por Yogi?...ambos Yogi… Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que Hirato (quien aún seguía ahí viéndole) decidió ahondar más en la situación de ambos muchachos.

- Gareki- le llamó para obtener su atención- Es obvio que ocurrió algo entre ustedes- dijo tocando aquella marca que había acariciado previamente frente a Yogi y el doctor Akari- Por lo que me veo obligado en preguntar ¿Lo que ocurrió entre ustedes fue consentido? – preguntó con una cara tan seria que Gareki palideció por un momento al verse tan descubierto y luego su rostro volvió a cubrirse de un rojo intenso.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?!- desvió su mirada, no pudo enfrentar la de Hirato, al menos no de momento

- Gareki- volvió a llamarle de manera seria y tranquila, posando una mano en la mejilla del menor- Responde la pregunta, es importante- el menor seguía sin mirarle, aunque su rostro ahora estaba frente al de Hirato, terminó por asentir con la cabeza mientras el escarlata en su rostro se intensificaba aun más, no quería decirlo en voz alta- ¿Seguro? Si no lo fue, no debes cubrirlo- le presionó, era necesario, y más por lo rebelde e incontrolable que era silver Yogi.

- Lo f-fue –dijo con dificultad desviando la mirada, le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo.

- Supongo que Akari-san no te preguntó nada de eso porque no lo ha de haber visto venir [Es algo despistado, después de todo]- pensó- De igual manera, creo que tendría que informarle- esto provocó un sobresalto en el menor y de inmediato le miró con molestia.

- …- no dijo nada, era evidente que le molestaba, pero también entendía por qué motivo lo decía Hirato, incluso la actividad de tipo sexual provocaba cambios en el organismo y también podía ser provocada, lo había leído alguna vez, así que no necesitó decir ni preguntar nada. El mayor se disculpó.

- Lo siento, sé que usualmente sería algo privado, pero en esta ocasión hay muchas cosas de por medio- apenas dijo esto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y mostró al doctor Akari y a Yogi, quienes solo se quedaron de piedra al ver la cercanía con la que estaban hablando el par de morenos. El capitán de la segunda nave sonrió afable y se incorporó- Akari-san, llega en buen momento- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Necesito hablar de algo importante con usted, le escoltaré a su oficina- luego su vista se dirigió al rubio- Yogi, espera aquí junto a Gareki- ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron pero no pusieron objeción, no querían que fuese tan evidente.

Apenas Hirato y Akari salieron, Yogi se quedó de pie junto a la puerta por unos segundos, aun estaba sorprendido de haber visto tan cerca a Gareki y Hirato, se sintió mal, pero intentó actuar natural; por su parte, Gareki dirigió su vista al libro que "leía" mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yogi aproximarse, no soportando la tensión, Yogi habló.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Gareki-kun?- inquirió con una sonrisa que parecía forzada, esto molestó a Gareki, pero no se lo mencionó, no quería que eso condujera la conversación a temas embarazosos.

- Un libro de anatomía- le respondió cortante. Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Yogi principalmente por lo impactado que se sentía de lo que había visto recién. La tensión seguía en el aire, por lo que esta vez fue Gareki quien habló- ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?

- ¡B-bien!- exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa resplandeciente ¡Gareki estaba preocupado por él! ¡Había estado pensando en él!- El doctor Akari me ha hecho muchos exámenes, pero dice que si todo sigue normal podre irme a casa con ustedes muy pronto- dijo entusiasmado, jugando con sus manos, quería a toda costa evitar tocar al menor, sentía miedo de sí mismo.

- Entiendo- dijo el jovencito pensativo, le había parecido extraño que Yogi no haya llegado a darle uno de sus conocidos abrazos de oso, pero estaba en cierto modo tranquilo por eso mismo.

- G-Gareki-kun- le llamó- M-me dijo el doctor Akari que me estuviste cuidando cuando mi alergia empeoró- comenzó, por su parte el menor sentía que la sangre se volvía tan pesada como el plomo y se le iba hasta los pies, no quería tocar ese tema de nuevo- Así que muchas gracias, me dijo que me hiciste el favor de quedarte en mi habitación hasta que él llegara- dijo haciendo una reverencia, soportando lo mejor que podía la necesidad que tenía de abrazarlo, pero luego de unos segundos no lo logró y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Gareki, un tanto alterado, trataba de zafarse sin mucho éxito. Luego de algunos segundos en los que Yogi dejó de moverse, continuó así, solo abrazado al cuervo, cosa que llamó su atención.

- Yogi, ya suéltame- le dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo, no tenía ganas de discutir; el mayor obedeció y se alejó lentamente, intentando que el contacto durara lo más posible.

- Lo siento, Gareki-kun, es que me hizo muy feliz poder verte luego de tanto tiempo- se disculpó un tanto tímido. Gareki no pudo evitar pensar que Yogi parecía ser demasiado considerado con él últimamente ¿acaso creía que era débil por lo que sucedió en el acuario? ¿le estaba despreciando?

- Han sido solamente un par de días- le señaló aun sumido en su monologo interno.

- ¡Eso es una eternidad!- exclamó abrazándole nuevamente. En esta ocasión le turbó tanto que provocó un sonrojo en el menor, quien le golpeó en la cabeza con el libro que traía en mano.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!- le gritó liberándose. Si Yogi realmente pensaba algo como eso, le hacía sentir mucho coraje, pero no quería preguntarle, sería demasiado patético el hacerlo. El rubio se sobó la cabeza al sentir el golpe, pero en cierto modo le tranquilizó y no pudo evitar reír a lo que el cuervo le interrogó exasperado- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

- Es que…estaba convencido de que habías estado evitándome desde que llegué aquí, además tú y Hirato-san…- se interrumpió, cosa que notó el azabache pero no estaba seguro si debía preguntar aunque le molestó que el rubio le ocultara cosas ¿Sería lo que sospechaba? Yogi procedió a desviar sus palabras para continuar y evitar decir algo demasiado comprometedor que metiese en problemas a su azabache- ¡El hecho de que actúes como normalmente me indica que no estás molesto conmigo!- exclamó alegre. No era mentira lo que decía, pero aun así había algo que le preocupaba y eso era la cercanía que compartían últimamente Gareki y Hirato.

- ¿No debería ser al revés?- completó extrañado el moreno es decir, usualmente cuando alguien golpea a otra persona es por molestia, decir lo contrario era…raro.

- Gareki es diferente de los demás- dijo por lo bajo el rubio.

- ¿Mmh?- no había alcanzado a oírle bien. Yogi no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a abrazarlo esta vez más fuerte, de forma que el menor no pudiese resistirse, rápidamente le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza sucumbiendo a ese impulso que no le abandonaba, era lo más que lo pudo reprimir. Y tan pronto lo hizo, se alejó, esquivando un golpe por parte del menor- ¡Ya basta!- renegó, pasando por alto el beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Akari-san – le llamó Hirato trayéndole de vuelta a la tierra- ¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo respecto a Yogi?

- Los exámenes indican que el efecto de las hierbas actúa directamente sobre el cerebro, por lo que experimentar vía sangre es imposible, justo como habíamos previsto- explicó- parece ser que tendremos que recurrir a hacer los exámenes directamente sobre la muestra.

- Ya he puesto al tanto a Gareki para que cooperara con nosotros.

- ¡Hirato!- le llamó molesto- ¡No puedes involucrar así a un civil! Sabes perfectamente que en ese estado, Yogi es peligroso.

- Verá, Akari-san, desde que llegó, Gareki ha resultado ser una influencia muy interesante para Yogi. Gracias a él, nuestro Yogi ha estado a punto de desobedecer mis órdenes un sin número de veces; en cambio, el otro Yogi ha comenzado a seguirlas, todos esos cambios han ocurrido a raíz de la llegada de ese niño- explicó de manera tranquila.

- ¡No puedes manipular a las personas a tu conveniencia, Hirato!- le grito exasperado- No podemos saber si su reacción siempre será la misma, además, en esta ocasión, Yogi volvió a la normalidad luego de un periodo de tiempo y sin ser suprimido, eso implica o que los efectos son breves o que fue una dosis pequeña, no podremos saber si el efecto es acumulativo o no hasta que volvamos a probarlo. No puedo estar cuidando de un niño mientras se realizan los exámenes.

- Ciertamente es conveniente para mí y circus, pero descuide, Akari-san- respondió con su habitual cortesía falsa- Yogi se estará tranquilo mientras Gareki este a su lado, no estorbara. Y bien podría traer muchos beneficios que se lleve a cabo el examen de esa manera. Por cierto, respecto a los efectos- comenzó a abordar el tema, evitando el sonreír a toda costa- En base a una marca que vi en Gareki y un comentario que hizo, podría haber la posibilidad de que ocurriese algún tipo de actividad sexual entre él y Yogi…

- ¡¿Qué estás…?!

- ¿Cree que eso pudiere tener alguna influencia en la corta duración de los efectos de esas plantas?- le interrumpió.

- Eso quiere decir que tu no…- se paró en seco ¿qué estaba a punto de preguntar? "¿Tu no le hiciste esas marcas a Gareki?" ¿Por qué preguntaría algo así? ¿Qué le sucedía?

- Yo no ¿qué?- le presionó con una sonrisa cínica que no pudo evitar se asomara en su rostro. El pelirosa frunció el ceño con evidente molestia y desvió su comentario.

- "Eso quiere decir que tu no terminaste de interrogarle adecuadamente" es lo que iba a decir- completó con ira. El moreno sonrió con cierta resignación.

- No, al ser un tema privado, creí que era más conveniente que eso lo discutiera directamente con usted que es médico.

- Ciertamente en ese aspecto es más profesional, sin embargo, Gareki es menor de edad- comenzó con lo que sería un sermón.

- Me limité a preguntarle respecto a la consensualidad- diciendo esto se acercó considerablemente al doctor, quien dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir la cercanía del otro- De momento, es lo único que importa- dijo sujetando la corbata del doctor y besándola, le gustaba mucho realizar ese gesto, ya que era lo más cerca que podía estar de él sin asustarle o sentir un rotundo rechazo, al menos de momento. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con el par de ojos confusos de aquel hombre que desde hace tanto había llamado su atención. Akari le arrebató su corbata y se alejó del moreno para anunciar.

- Mañana haremos el examen, así que hay que hacer los preparativos. Ahora que lo sabes, vete de aquí- le corrió. El azabache no pudo evitar el bufar, le caía muy en gracia esa reacción por parte del mayor. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del médico.

Gracias por leer, si pueden dejen algun rev, sería lindo y me haría feliz :3  
>Por cierto, a quienes no puedo responder por mp:<p>

ForeverDissapear: Hola! gracias por comentar. En efecto, Yogi sufre por lo Tsundere de Gareki XD pero descuida, ya llegará el momento en que no sufra tanto jiji

Fernanda: Jeje, habrá mas acción con Yogi, pero será más tardado que con Silver Yogi, después de todo, Yogi es algo timido (aunque sea dificil de creer) y demasiado considerado :3


End file.
